With the increasing scarcity of conventional energy sources such as coal, oil, and gas, it becomes increasingly desirable to convert energy from commonly available sources into useful forms of energy, such as mechanical energy. Low temperature energy sources, such as solar energy or ambient energy is available in unlimited quantities; however there has been some difficulty heretofore in practically converting such low temperature sources into useful work.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to convert energy from relatively low thermal sources into useful work.
Another object of the invention is to concentrate low thermal energy of a system into a manner permitting the utilization thereof as useful work.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system in which ambient thermal energy is absorbed by a carrier fluid and conducted to a chamber in which the energy is concentrated and pressures are increased to a degree sufficient for useful utilization.